


If You Want To

by riverchic1998



Series: The Alpha Job [1]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverchic1998/pseuds/riverchic1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Derek stayed by the entrance of the pub while Laura walked farther in, ending at the bar so she could speak to an employee. She had a tight grip on the folders full of the files she compiled about the fire.</i>
</p>
<p> Laura and Derek find someone who can give them more information about what happened to their family. Someone who can provide... leverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February's Teen Wolf Full Moon Fic Challenge and a prequel to "Get Out Alive". 
> 
> My undying love to my brain twin, best friend, and beta, [Jacy Evans](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans). She writes for the challenge too and you should totally check her out.

“Derek, I’m not going to argue with you again,” Laura snapped, gripping the rest of the files in her hands. The pages were worn, with smoothed out wrinkles and creases from years of wear and tear. Small notes were written in the corners, some scribbled out, and the highlighted segments were faded. “These people can help us. They’re good.”

“It happened, Laura. We know it was hunters. We’re on the other side of the country, and they have no idea where we are.” Derek was leaning against the wall near the door, his arms crossed defensively and a firm scowl on his face. “Why do we have to bring up the past again?”

Laura sighed. “I know it’s only been a few years, but I just want to start looking into the fire again. I’m not going to do anything just yet; I just want the information.”

Derek tensed even more, pushing off the wall and walking over to Laura. “What good will knowing the details of our family’s death be to you?”

She whirled around, red tingeing her eyes. “Because I don’t want the past to repeat itself!” she snapped. “You’re it for me, Derek. You’re all I’ve got left, and I’m teaching you the best I can, but mom was the best damn alpha I’ve ever seen and this still happened. I need to protect you and to do that, I need to know what the hell happened!”

Derek dropped his eyes to the floor, taking an involuntary step back at his sister’s outburst. Laura sighed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His own arms went around her back and clasped her tight, and he listened to her heartbeat slow. 

“I’m sorry, Derek. I didn’t mean to shout. We just need to know all we can to protect ourselves. We’ll only be gone for a while and then we’ll come back and resume training, okay?”

She had only allowed him a year to grieve before she began to teach him what their mother had taught her, even though he didn’t think he would ever be an alpha. But with Peter comatose, the two of them were the only members of the Hale family left, and Laura claimed she didn’t want to risk the knowledge being lost. So, they trained every day—drills, pack legacy quizzes, hunting. Everything Laura had learned in preparation for becoming alpha was being passed on to him, and that included knowledge. 

Derek held her tighter, unable to tell her that the information about the fire was the one thing she didn’t need to find out and pass on because he already knew the details.

……………………

Derek stayed by the entrance of the pub while Laura walked farther in, ending at the bar so she could speak to an employee. She had a tight grip on the folders full of the files she compiled about the fire and made sure she kept them tucked tight against her. Before they left New York, Laura made sure that nothing in the files indicated they were werewolves, but some of the information was still sensitive.

He stood up straighter when the guy leaning against the bar between her and another young woman started talking louder and louder, gesturing widely. Laura looked at him in irritation and Derek inhaled deeply. He couldn’t tell if the man was drunk or not since the overwhelming smell of alcohol was embedded deep into every surface, but judging by his heartbeat and unsteady movements, he was steadily getting there, even at four in the afternoon. When Laura made a face and then turned to Derek to roll her eyes, he got his answer. 

“Baby, you don’t know what refusing me means, baby. Baby doll. You look jus’…jus’ like a doll.” The woman next to him shuffled uncomfortably and tapped her fingers on the wooden bar quicker, looking down to the barman as he loaded up a tray of drinks. The drunk kept on talking, disregarding her uninterested demeanor. “You’re just begging for it, y’know? I’ll make it good. Prom—promise.”

He managed to get his hand on the back of the woman’s neck before Laura dropped the files on the bar and grabbed his other arm, twisting it up sharply behind his back. She stopped just short of dislocating his shoulder as she slammed him down on the bar. Conversation slowed inside but the people close by who heard the man’s inappropriate remarks looked more relieved than worried. 

“You seem to have a problem knowing when to shut the hell up. You need to work on that,” Laura said firmly, twisting his arm a bit more before releasing the man. “Sober up and get out. She’s not interested.”

The young woman gave her a grateful glance when the drunk was hauled away by two thugs who tossed him out the front. Derek snorted when he heard the man groan when his body hit the concrete. Served the bastard right.

The barman plopped a shot glass full of amber liquid in front of Laura when the drunk was finally gone. “On the house,” the man said, “as a thanks for getting rid of him.”

Laura shook her head, picking the envelope back up. “I can’t accept it. I was just doing what’s right.”

The barman shook his head. “I insist.”

Derek sighed and was about to walk over to take the shot himself, just to get Laura back on track, when an itch started between his shoulder blades. Laura tensed, and her grip on the folder of papers tightened. He leaned forward, watching a man weave his way through the patrons until he leaned up against the bar beside Laura. He nudged the glass towards her. 

“Take it,” he replied lightly. “And then get the hell out.”

Derek inhaled sharply, clenching his hands in his leather jacket pockets as he took a step forward. There was nothing he could do about the werewolf—an alpha, for sure—but he could help Laura get away quicker. They had both done research on the area. Nothing showed that an alpha held a territory in Boston, especially since most big cities were open so there would be no travel issues, but apparently they had missed some information.

Laura turned her head toward the voice and raised her eyes to look at the other werewolf. “I didn’t mean to intrude on your territory. I was looking for a man to help me and my brother, but I’m willing to leave and reschedule.” Her tone was calm and her stance wasn’t aggressive but when the alpha’s eyes flicked over her shoulder at Derek, she inhaled sharply. Derek tried to loosen his stance so that he was non-threatening as well. If Laura wanted to leave quietly, he would try to help. 

The alpha dismissed him and glanced back at Laura. “What’s your name?”

For a moment, Laura just stared at the alpha and didn’t respond. Derek knew why she was reluctant to disclose their name, especially to a strong alpha who would have no issue in kicking them out and possibly spreading their names up and down the city. 

“Laura. This is my brother Derek.”

The alpha’s eyes dropped to the folder still on the bar where Laura gripped it tightly. A piece of paper stuck out slightly—a newspaper clipping from the Beacon Hills Record. Derek clenched his jaw as he saw the headline. 

**FIRE AT HALE HOME KILLS ELEVEN, INJURES ONE**

The alpha’s eyes scanned the article before flicking back up to Laura. As they stared at each other, Derek took another step forward, growing more nervous now that the alpha knew exactly who they were. 

To his surprise, the alpha slid the paper back on top of the folder and stood up straighter, pulling a phone out of his back pocket, his gaze not leaving Laura’s face as he dialed. “Nate, the next appointment is here. Get down here.” 

Laura was as shocked as Derek. Nathan Ford was the name of the contact they were meeting with. They hadn’t known an alpha was on the team. Derek walked the rest of the way to the bar, coming up close behind Laura. 

The alpha nodded at him. “My name’s Eliot Spencer. We’ll help you.”

……………………

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is all I have written for the prequel. I don't know if I'll add more. I originally planned on it, but I have other, bigger projects (including the third in this series) that I would like to focus on. Feel free to subscribe to the fic so you don't miss any updates if you'd like. 
> 
> And as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. My ask box on my [tumblr](http://dream-mancer.tumblr.com/) is always open. It's down at the bottom. 
> 
> Be sure to check out the other awesome fics in the Challenge!


End file.
